Hey Soul Sister
by olive.eyes
Summary: Hey Soul Sister, ain't that Mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know. XxX  .:.songficoneshot.:.


_Hey Hey Hey_

I grinned as Sonny sauntered into the cafeteria. She smiled at me, and sat next to her friends. My mind flashed back to our first kiss, when she'd got her red lipstick all over me. She'd just giggled and told me that the colour definitely suited me. I'd rolled my eyes at that, telling her that she suited the lipstick, not me, and it added some sexiness to her usual good-girl appeal. She'd smacked my arm then, and told me not to be rude. Then we'd kissed again, and I thought how she was impossible to forget.

___Your lipstick stains__  
__On the front lobe of my left side brains__  
__I knew I wouldn't forget you__  
__And so I went and let you blow my mind_

I chuckled as I thought back to our first date. She'd worn a silvery dress, and I'd told her that she looked like my moonbeam. Sunbeam by day, moonbeam by night. She did her little grin then, and I thought about how lucky I was to walk into her on all those occasions. I knew that she was just like me… confused to how we got into this position and a little bit scared, but enjoying the ride. We were one of a kind and exactly suited together. After we met for the first time, she featured in every single dream I had. Even if I was having a dinner with the family in my dream, she'd been invited around.

_Your sweet moonbeam__  
__The smell of you in every single dream I dream__  
__I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided__  
__Who's one of my kind_

I smiled again as I watched her laugh. She turned around, and saw me watching. She grinned and waved. I chuckled, and winked. "PUT THE RADIO ON!" Portlyn screamed next to me suddenly. I jumped, and she looked at the cook's desperately. They switched the radio on quickly, and the song that we always listened to at exactly 12:00pm came on. It was Condor studios theme song. Everyone cheered as the radio suddenly blasted out, '_EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!_' Everyone jumped up and danced, and I watched Sonny as she danced. She looked like a professional. I watched Portlyn try to copy her moves, chuckling when she looked like a loser. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Dance with me." Sonny said, smiling as she took my hand and pulled me up.

___Hey soul sister, hey there mister, mister__  
__On the radio, stereo__  
__The way you move ain't fair you know__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

"Lets get out of here." Sonny whispered. I nodded, leading her out and towards my dressing room, where I knew we'd be alone for at least a few minutes.

"Glad to have her back, Lover boy?" Tawni asked as we passed her. The randoms had been away, promoting their show, for about two weeks. I nodded, and Tawni laughed.

___Hey Hey Hey_

As soon as we got to my dressing room, Sonny pushed me up against the closed door. "I missed you." She whispered, kissing me gently.

"I missed you too." I murmured, holding my forehead against hers. She suddenly kissed my lips, hard, and I changed our positions, so I was pushing her against the wall instead. "You only think one think, don't you?" I asked her. She nodded, attaching our lips again.

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me__  
__You gave my life direction__  
__A game show love connection, we can't deny_

I sighed contentedly as Sonny cuddled up to me. We were both lying, wrapped in a sheet on my bed. I looked at her. She was sleeping. "I'm obsessed." I whispered to myself. "So gorgeous…" I thought back to when we had sex for the first time. She was scared… she was a virgin and she didn't want it to hurt. But I told her I loved her, and held her the entire time. There was also a time when she'd admitted that she loved surprises. After that, I always found something.

_I'm so obsessed__  
__My heart is bound to beat right out my own trim chest__  
__I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna__  
__And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

Sonny yawned, waking up, and smiling at me. She glanced at her clothes on the floor and groaned, reaching for them. She walked over to the drawers and wardrobe that were mine. She had clothes stored in them. She shoved her clothes in the wash basket, and grabbed a dress, new pair of panties and a bra. We lived together, so we just took the clothes home at the end of the day. I hadn't seen her this morning though, as the taxi had set off from California this morning at 7:00am, so she was here for 11:30am. I watched Sonny as she got changed, spraying her deodorant and perfume everywhere, so she didn't smell like sex. Tawni always noticed and told everyone. Sonny danced as she came back over to me, and pulled me out of bed, handing me new clothes.

_Hey soul sister, hey there mister, mister__  
__On the radio, stereo__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

I got changed quickly. Sonny had left for So Random!. I just remembered about when I would get home and she'd be lying there cutting our rugs. We moved stuff around a lot, and then the rug wouldn't fit, so she'd cut it when I was out, and then I wouldn't be able to do anything about it when I got home. I'd just stand there and watch her until she noticed. And another time. We'd gone out to a posh resteraunte, and we'd get so bored, we'd put on foreign accents, make each other aroused, and I'd act like a gangster to make her laugh. We'd sleep in each others arms and I'd dream about her. If any paparazzi ever took pictures of us, I'd make sure I had an arm firmly around her, to show the world that she was mine.

_Well you can cut a rug__  
__Watching you is the only drug I need__  
__So gangster, I'm so thug__  
__You're the only one I'm dreaming of__  
__You see I can be myself now finally__  
__In fact there's nothing I cant be__  
__I want the world to see you'll be with me_

After work, Sonny met me by my car. She was carrying her script, sketch ideas and song book, whilst I had my script and the dirty clothes. I dumped the clothes in the boot, and shoved my script in the pocket in the car door. Sonny smiled at me as we closed the doors, and leaned in, giving me a long, loving kiss.

_Hey soul sister, hey there mister, mister__  
__On the radio, stereo__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

Later that night, I watched Sonny in my arms. She was watching me. "Goodnight," I whispered.

"Goodnight." She smiled back.

"I love you." I whispered, leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too." She replied, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in my arms.

_Hey Hey Hey (tonight)__  
__Hey Hey Hey (tonight)_


End file.
